


【会玄】无题

by Ahona_SUriel



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 他一生四十年，十岁时夏侯泰初走过他身边，带起一阵幽香的清风，吹拂了他此后整整三十年。他看了他二十年，又想了他十年。可是夏侯泰初唯一一次看进他眼里，是问他为何苦苦相逼。为何。
Relationships: 钟会/夏侯玄





	【会玄】无题

**Author's Note:**

> CP：钟会/夏侯玄。历史向。
> 
> 可逆无差，而且通篇其实是钟二的单相思…严格来说不算cp文……。
> 
> 我对这两个人真的都称不上是喜欢……但是，好特么，带感。
> 
> 只能说他俩有毒。

> 毓弟会，年少於玄，玄不与交，是日於毓坐狎玄，玄不受。孙盛杂语曰：玄在囹圄，会因欲狎而友玄，玄正色曰：“锺君何相偪如此也！”
> 
> ——《三国志·卷九·魏书九·诸夏侯曹传第九》

钟士季第一次见夏侯泰初，是在十岁那一年。

那时他还仅仅叫钟会，不记得是为了什么事在院中乱跑，一时不察直直撞上了一个玄衣青年。后来才知道，那是前来拜访哥哥的昌陵乡侯。年仅二十六岁，却因为父亲早亡当家已有十年。

他也不记得撞了人之后他们有没有说过话，唯一记得的是，自己站在原地仰着头，看着他和哥哥步履生风地走进屋内，背影潇洒，玄色衣襟拂过他身边，带来一阵清冷的幽香。

——他真好看。

钟会第一次开始认认真真地期盼长大。

第二个十年，他成年了，从钟会长成了钟士季。他长成了和夏侯泰初一样的成年人，可以光明正大地平等地站在他面前。

——夏侯泰初比他记忆里的青年更成熟了。

——更好看了。

但夏侯泰初却错开视线，只留给他礼貌的一笑而过。这笑意微薄而淡漠，转瞬即逝，和年轻的钟士季的期许比起来，就像是落进沙漠的一滴水。

即便第二年，他通过哥哥的举荐当上了秘书郎，也有了自己的仕途。

钟家和夏侯家的来往其实平平，并不密切，相比起来，钟氏兄弟和司马家子元、子上兄弟的来往还更多些。钟士季只能在一场又一场明枪暗箭、觥筹交错的集会时，一次又一次地远远看着那个人。

他这个时候才知道，那时的夏侯泰初永远是众人的焦点，站在顶端接受所有人的仰望，一举一动都被人赞叹欣赏倾慕着。而人群中的钟士季，在仰望他的同时，比其他人都更为热切地渴慕着他。

又过了十年。

钟士季这辈子唯一一次可以不再仰望夏侯泰初，是在廷尉府上。

廷尉不是他，是他哥哥。他仍然远远赶不上他们的步伐，但是夏侯泰初却到了廷尉堂下。

他从来都不会错过机会。

昔日的芝兰玉树，即便被摧折，桎梏加身，也仍旧是芝兰玉树。

钟士季坐在哥哥的位置上，居高临下，仔仔细细地看那个人。

在不惑和知天命之间的夏侯泰初，愈发沉稳成熟，对己身已看得通透，锋芒不复当年耀眼，却依然半点都不肯收敛。  
——在钟士季眼中，勾魂夺魄。

这是钟士季看了二十年的人。他仰望了他二十年，渴慕了他二十年。人皆说他是名士，重名高节，而他钟士季，偏偏要不管不顾，污了这块举世白璧，砸了那宗庙琅琅。

折了他不可一世的高傲。

用尽力气描摹他每一寸轮廓，贪求他的每一缕气息。

得到他。  
看着我。

我会和哥哥求情的。

他这么说着，一手去探夏侯泰初染着血污的怀，那里没有日月，只有一颗铿锵跳动的心脏。  
温暖美好，他几乎要落下泪来。

这是他想了二十年的人啊。不止和哥哥，他也可以去向子元子上求情，用自己的性命去担保夏侯泰初从来没有过要害司马子元，而他是真的想救他。  
留下来，答应我。  
只要你应我，允我，我便肯为了你不惜一切。

答应我。

答应我啊。

“钟君……”

夏侯泰初在唤他。

钟士季从自己的心潮澎湃中回过神，急忙抬起脸。他这时半跪在夏侯玄面前，离得近了，看见那双依旧明亮的黑沉的眼睛里，有星辰在隐隐摇荡。  
他不舍得错开哪怕仅仅一瞬。

“何相逼如此也？”

钟士季刹那间愣住了。  
方才满心激荡的余韵这时从眼里漫出来，凉凉地滑下脸颊。但他顾不上擦，只是愣愣地看着夏侯玄。

这辈子，唯一一次，夏侯泰初真正肯看进他的眼睛，不偏不倚。  
问他为何相逼至此。

隐忍又克制，  
那么痛苦。

钟士季陡然被名为害怕的情绪裹挟住了，他意识到自己终究救不了他也救不了自己。夏侯泰初眼底的星子太过明亮以至灼伤了他，让他收回手仿佛先前掌中是块火炭。  
他站起来，一步步后退，第一次在夏侯泰初的视线里掉过头，落荒而逃。

他背后，夏侯玄合上眼，一滴泪自眼角蜿蜒而下。

  
钟士季逃回自己的卧室，伏在枕头上，嚎啕大哭。  
他再没去看过夏侯泰初。直到最后一刻，他回到人群里，仰起头，看那人从从容容地引颈受戮。

那一刻，他奇怪地什么都没有感觉到。  
他在第三个十年失去了夏侯泰初，可是从来没有得到过，何谓失去？

  
他没有折下他的名节，反倒成了他的名节。

第四个十年。

司马子元死了，但子上还活着。

他终于不用仰望夏侯泰初，因为夏侯泰初已经死了十年。这十年，他在钟士季的心底，成为钟士季一个人的秘密，被珍而重之地爱护。  
夏侯泰初从未入梦，只是记忆里那个潇洒的影子偶尔会借着一阵风，叠在另一个人身上，让钟士季心神恍惚、心旌摇荡、心猿意马。  
一霎即止。

不管他承认不承认，嵇叔夜在某种角度上，很有点像当年的夏侯泰初。  
至少，嵇康对待钟会的冷淡，让后者不可避免地想起夏侯玄。  
但嵇叔夜在钟士季眼里，远远不及夏侯泰初，连个拙劣的仿制品都算不上。  
故此，着实可恨。

他的一生都看着夏侯泰初，仰着头，已经低不下来了。

将伯约比中土名士，公休、太初不能胜也。

他故作轻松地说出这话，你看，我已经可以这么坦然说出你的名字，你看，我终于遇到比你还要好的人了，你看，我终于可以对天下人承认你不如他——

你看我，是不是很洒脱。

你看啊。

姜伯约倒在离他十步远的地方，钟士季知道这不是该走神的时候，可是面对旧部乱兵，他还是恍惚了那么短短一刹。

风吹散了青空上唯一的那缕流云。  
泰初。

他的血染红成都城的土地，远离故土一千里*。

完.

*里是公里


End file.
